starcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Yin Yang: Mode
jake yin-yang mode in this mode he fought the demi-god samurai named pang. abilities: yin-yang pulse he can make a ball of chi and attack his foes with it that will make a pulse of chi. he can make dark clones of himself that will attack his foes if his foe attack it fades away. yin stars he can throw energy star that will do energylike damage.yang shadow he can summon a shadow that will trap his opponents. he can fight in ninjitsu style. tiger yang fist he can punch his opponent and a spiritual tiger will attack them. lion yang he shoot a yellow beam of that power up that increases speed power and strength.yin-yang blast its a deadly blast the will blast anyone through anything. demon roar he can summon the power of the demons that will give him time to shoot the dark ray. yin-yang rush he will summon dark clones that will do a series of combos. echo rath he makes a supersonic roar that will blow away his foes.yin beam he will shoot a powerful beam at his foes. eletric spin he will spin like a tornado faster than the speed of light. he can shoot yin bombs like smoke bombs or explosive bomb that will stick to his foes. he can make a dark matter from his claw. master yin-yang he can transform into a powerful warrior.he can attack his foes with samurai art ability. razor claw he can make his claws razor sharp. he can shapeshift into a yin and yang monster. he can make rock wall.jake has power over yin and yang, the natural dualities of polar opposites or seemingly contrary forces that are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world and how it give rise to each other in turn in relation to each other. With many distinct natural dualities. dark and light, female and male, low and high, cold and hot, water and fire, earth and air—are the manifestations of yin and yang. he also can create, shape and manipulate any of the five elements of Wu Xing, a fivefold conceptual scheme that many traditional Chinese fields used to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between and from the succession of political. The "Five Phases" are Wood (木 mù), Fire (火 huǒ), Earth (土 tǔ), Metal (金 jīn), and Water (水 shuǐ), and in which this order of presentation is known as the "mutual generation" sequence. In the order of "mutual overcoming" (相克 xiāngkè), they are Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Metal. Yang Gerneration jake can generate yang essence (involving activity, positivity, light, day, masculinity, heat, solar influence ,Day Inducement, Heat Generation, Light Generation, Positive Energy Manifestation, Solar Generation, Animation Manipulation, Creation Manipulation, Enhanced Intelligence, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Light Side Aspect Manifestation, Masculinity Manipulation, Positive Forces Manipulation, Solar Manipulation. he also can generate yin essence (involving passivity, negativity, darkness, night, femininity, cold, lunar influence , Absorption, Inanimation , Cold Generation, Lunar Generation, Negative Energy Manifestation,Night Inducement, Shadow Generation. Cold Manipulation ,Creation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation , Inertia Manipulation,Lunar Manipulation,Negative Forces Manipulation,Intuitive Aptitude,Night Manipulation. he also is able to manipulate planetary energy. including:Planetary Attacks,Planetary Aura,Planetary Constructs,Planetary Energy Absorption,Planetary Generation,Planetary Solidification,World Connection,World Healing,Geoelectricity Manipulation,Geomagnetism Manipulation,Geothermal Manipulation,Ley Line Manipulation,Natural Energy Manipulation,Planetary Life-Force Manipulation .he can release and surround himself with planetary energy/substances for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the jake enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability, Cosmic Energy Manipulation,Energy Manipulation,Nature Ascendency, Planetary Manipulation.